Typically, space in a retail store is at a premium as it is inherently limited by the square footage of the particular store. Many different merchandising display structures have been developed to display as much product to consumers as possible in a given amount of space. Despite a desire to present a high volume of product to consumers, many retailers still strive to present the product in a manner that is visually appealing to consumers. In one example, such displays benefit from dividing structures to visually break up a long aisle of product and/or signs to provide the consumer with additional information about or otherwise market nearby products being offered for sale. To attract consumer attention and/or inform consumers about particular nearby products or other store related items, in some cases, the display structures include signs or other conspicuous indicia. While such signs need to be at least somewhat conspicuous, the space constraints for the entire merchandising system typically limit placement and size options for the signs.